Agent Brooklyn
by Agent Brooklyn
Summary: New timer please read


My name is Gabriel Tucker A.K.A Agent Brooklyn and I'm a freelancer. I was taken at the age of 5 away from my brother and mother. I was taken to train to live basically but I never knew what it was for until I was 13. (first story so if it bad tell me)

*Gabriel's POV*

Gabriel wake up it's time. The speaker said.

I slipped my feet off the bed and yelled. TIME FOR WHAT ASSHOLES! Someone I hated so much for the last 8 years answered. The Director. It's time for you to know your purpose my son or would you like to train more. FUCK YOU, ALL I HAVE DONE IN THIS PLACE IS TRAIN AND TRAIN AND I'M NOT YOUR SON. The next thing I know two guards with white armor I've never seen before come and give me a shot and then I'm out cold. When I woke up I was in front of the Director in one of those questioning rooms you see in movies. Up finally he said. What do you want I said while yawning. Join a team or your mother could have a very bad accident . I jumped and tackled him and yelled YOU TOUCH MY MOM AND YOUR DEAD BEFORE YOU CAN LEAVE THE SCENE! Then out of nowhere some people in armor come in and one of them runs to me and kicks me off of the Director. I get in a fighting stance and then some how music starts to play in my head and I fell a rush of adrenaline. Apparently this person was shocked I'd run at them to attack but I never reach him or her because I fall to the ground with a bloody thigh I look up and I see one in black armor with a smoking gun I just grin and stand up and ignore the pain. STOP,HELMETS OFF FREELANCERS! The Director said. What you afraid I'd kill one your majesty? I said. I turn back to the so called "freelancers" and see each is human and there were three girls and four boys and turns out I was the only black kid there so far but I saw someone I recognized from my childhood. It was Allison A.K.A Tex. She was my brother's best friend's girlfriend and she was the closing thing to a sister I had. Allison? I said How do you know my name? she asked I took off my hood and turned my face back to her. When she saw me she was close to tears she ran and hugged me. I couldn't hold it back so I cried. What the fuck is this? I heard a freelancer yell. Neither of us said anything until I stop crying. What are you doing hear Gabriel? She asked I don't want to talk about it Ally. You two done? The Director asked.

Yeah I said. Well then lets get straight to the point, this is the team you will be on. He said. WHAT?! Allison yelled. HE CAN'T BE ON THIS SQUAD HE COULD GET HIMSELF KILLED! She yelled.

Well your not the one who has been watching him train until he passed out and pass test with flying colors are you? He said. What are you talking about? Allison said. What I'm saying is he been doing the same tests and training you guys are doing since he was 7. So that is what all those fucking tests and shit was for this is just a damn evaluation process you ass! I said then turned around and put a hole through the wall. I pulled my arm free and turned around then pointed at him and said. What the hell did you do to me, no 13 year old boy should be able to do that. I walked back over to the chair and sat down decided to rest my eyes. Well your joining the team either way you know? The Director said. I know I said. Well then you are now also known as Agent Brooklyn. I looked up at him with a confused look and then the other people in the room started introducing there selves. The one in the gold armor was York, the one in the blue armor was Carolina, the brother sister in purple and yellow armor were North and South Dakota, the one in black and yellow armor was Washington, and last I was told was Maine who just growled so I just growled back and with that I think I got some respect from him because I just got a pat on the back by him. I then asked the Director if there is anyone else like me that went through what I went through. He said yes but he said she is a girl. I don't care I want to see her and tell her she is not alone what's her name? I asked. Cleo Atwater he said. You know to tell you the truth I'm not really surprised to say you took my best friend since kindergartden too, well lets go shall we. I said. Not till you get your armor said South excitedly.

***TIME SKIP TO ARMORY***

Well I got to admit this is awesome. I said. Well lets gets you suited up shall we. The Director said.

***TIME SKIP TO CLEO'S ROOM***

Hey can I do this alone guys? Everyone nodded there heads. I walked in on Cleo doing push-ups. Go away assholes. she said. I decided to be a little cocky and said: So after all these years that's what your going to say to your best friend. I guess she remembered my voice because she looked up slowly until our brown eyes met. Gabriel? she said The one and only. I said She ran to me just like Ally and hugged me. OH MY GOSH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! She asked. The same thing your doing here. You mean—

Yeah I said before she could continue. Wait why are you so cold G? Well you are hugging my armor. She stood back and looked me and started crying and between her sobs I could hear her saying: What've they done to my Gabriel. I just stood there for a second and processed what she said she is my love and I'm her love I thought and then a moment later I wrapped my arms around her and said its just my armor for this squad I was put on. I said. When she calmed down I asked her: When did I become your Gabriel? This question surprised her then she got a calm look again. You heard that huh? Yeah. I said

Well I lik—no loved you since I've meet you. Funny thing I felt the same way. I said and let out a nervous chuckle and turned my head. Much to my surprise she grabbed my face turned my face back to hers' and kissed me. Ahem. Allison said. I turned my head towards her and just told her to shut up because of the smirk she had on her face. Hey Ally is she on my squad too. First of all its not your squad and second yes she is the more the better right. One more question what happened to Tuck, Leo, and Caboose?

Oh they all joined the army like me but there simulation soliders. Yes! I finally better than my brother at something. Guess you are. the girls said in at the same time.

***TIME SKIP TO TRAINING***

So you're the best huh Ally? Yes I am for your information G. OH you're so dead for that . You wanna go alright lets do it.

***FIGHT SCENE***

Ally: Hey on a serious note be careful you're the first one of the squad to practice with an AI.

Gabriel: Don't worry sis I can handle myself now a days

***THIRD PERSON***

Hey Alpha can you play some music Gabriel said

How about this Alpha said (We Will Rock You Remix started playing) OH this should be could.

Gabriel charged Ally tried to kick him but he just slid under it and got up behind her and slam her but after that he started sprinting to her again but this time he fell to his knees and screamed at loud as he could before he threw off his helmet and looked up. Everyone walked in by now and they watched with shocked looks as they watched their newest squad member's eyes turn from brown to red. Gabriel screamed one more time before he stood up with a evil smirk and looked at everybody. Gabriel are you ok Cleo asked. He just stared at her and then gave her a wicked smile before he opened a secret compartment he had on his back that held a sword that went with his Japanese like armor. All he said was "run: before he started sprinting at all of them. We have to get the AI out of his head somehow or just knock some sense into him. I choose the second choice Maine said. Go for it everyone said. But before he could even take one step he was sliding towards the wall unmoving. The whole squad looked at Gabriel with the exception of Maine. You know I just could have killed him with this power Agent Brooklyn has in him. What exactly is this power Alpha. The Director said Anger. Alpha said Anger directed towards who Alpha. The Director said You he just didn't want to become the same monster that killed his father. Alpha said What are you talking about G's father went missing. Cleo said. DON"T SAY ANOTHER WORD ALPHA! Gabriel yelled from the helmet. Oh you don't want them to hear this Gabriel too bad. Gabriel killed his father when his father accidently put his mother in a coma. Gabriel was mad to the point a month later when he couldn't do anything with his mother so he had left at the age of six with bloody hands and we found him sleeping in a box at 7 and that's when they took h—

ENOUGH! Gabriel was soon back in his body and then a robot that looked just like Gabriel in the same armor came in and alpha took hold of it. YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO AROUND AND TELL MY FUCKING BUISNESS I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO  
AND FOR ONCE I AM ACUTALLY HAPPY THAT I DON"T HAVE TO HIDE MY POWER AND GUESS WHAT ABOUT TO GO BERZERK!

Aww is the little baby done with his tantrum. Alpha said and then snapped his fingers and Berzerk started playing. After that Alpha didn't even have time before Gabriel ran to him. Alpha ready his sword and stabbed Gabriel's shoulder, but Gabriel didn't even blink he just pushed the blade deeper in his shoulder then turned invisible the last thing Alpha heard was his own scream as Gabriel cut his robot's head off therefore killing the robot and Alpha. Gabriel turned visible again and took Alpha's sword holder and walked back to the stunned group. No more AIs he said before he took the blade out his shoulder and walked back to his room. Everyone's eyes followed him until he was out the door. Remind me not to get on his bad side Washington said Man he's worse than Maine North said So who is going to talk to him everyone's eyes looked over to Cleo and Allison. Why us they said in synch. Well you two are closest one to a family he has here so South said. I'll go Cleo said. I'll talk to him after her Ally said.

GABRIEL'S ROOM

***door opens***

Gabriel: Go away.

Cleo: No we to talk about this.

Gabriel: No we don't CT

Cleo: Yes we do and were going to do so

Gabriel: Fine go

Cleo: Why didn't you tell me and why did you leave.

Gabriel: I didn't know what to do Cleo I killed my dad I couldn't live with myself so I tried to kill myself.

Cleo: Why you know how many people loved you like a brother and son

Gabriel: Yeah I did but now I'm not to sure they would have hated me anyway everybody I knew and they would have taken me away anyway I mean nobody even loves me anymore.

Cleo: I love you and so does everyone else close to you like Ally and Church.

Gabriel *small chuckle Now why do I find that hard to consider CT.

Cleo gets up and walks to the door to see everybody listening to their conversation.

Cleo: Really guys

Ally: Wait guys what is that

Gabriel: When the days are colding the cards folding the saints we see are all made of gold when your dreams are failing the wounds we held are the worst of all and the bloods run stale I wanna hide the truth I want to shelter you but with the beast inside theres no where we can hide no matter what we bring we are still made of greed this is my kingdom come this is my kingdom come WHEN YOU RIDE WITH ME LOOK INTO MY EYES THIS IS MY KINDGDOM HIDES ITS WHERE MY DEOMONS HIDE DON'T GET TOO CLOSE ITS DARK INS—

Everybody (except Director): GABRIEL WHERED YOU LEARN TO DO THAT!

Gabriel:*pulls out pistol and points it at them

GET THE FUCK OUT AND LET ME SLEEP!  
TIME SKIP TO MIDNIGHT  
Someone knocked on Gabriel's door when he said come in she ran and hugged him it was none other than Cleo.

Gabriel: Hey Cleo what's up

Cleo: What are you doing awake why are there bags on the floor and you can't ask why I'm awake because I had a nightmare.

Gabriel: Well shit, I was hoping you wouldn't notice those.

Cleo: You were planning to leave weren't you?  
Why?

Gabriel: I can't control Berzerk anymore and there is nothing you can do to make me stay Cleo I'm sorry

Cleo: Well see about that G.

Gabriel: I never feared death or dying only feared never trying I'm whatever I am only god can judge me.

Cleo: You know I love you and I will follow you anyway or keep you here hey might even commit suicide.

Gabriel: You won't do that Cleo I won't let you

Cleo: The only way you can stop me is by staying because I can't live without you Gabriel

Gabriel: You never (and I mean never )call me by my first name like that you must be serious. Fine I'll stay

Cleo: you better *gives Gabriel a deep passionate kiss

Gabriel: Yeah I would defintley would miss that

***BREAKFEST***

Director: Up bright and early I see Gabriel.

Gabriel: Yeah

Director: I know you want to see your brother so you, Cleo, and Allison down to his base for at least a year.

Gabriel: Thanks! When are we going down, wait you said Allison why is she coming down?

Director: Do you know how much she talks about the boy Church?

Gabriel: Oh my gosh that's hilarious. I'm about to tell the others.

Director: Oh I almost forgot you guys leave in 0200 hours because we won't have any missions for another 2 years or so.

Gabriel: Oh I almost forgot why does music that gives me an adrenaline rush or something play in mind when I have to be ready to fight?

Director: That my friend is a data chip with adrenaline rushing songs agent enjoy.

***Time skip to Blue Base***

Gabriel: So who is going to explain why I went missing and not the part about our father

Cleo: Not it!

Allison: Damn it!

Gabriel: I'm the only mature one aren't I

Pilot: Yes you are, yes you are

(Radioactive plays for a while then stops)  
Gabriel: Shit down! *pulls pilot out of cockpit and tackles Ally and Cleo just before the rocket hits

***FEW MOMENTS AFTER CRASH***

Gabriel: Looks like I'm the only one awake

Red solider: Don't be to sure about that blue

It wasn't until then that Gabriel notice all of his armor and team's armor were blue and there original color.

Gabriel: Well shit *faces red army and (can't hold us plays) gets in fighting stance.

FIGHTING SCENE 3rd Person

Gabriel charges the soliders and pulls out his two smgs jumps and starts firing. Only 10 soliders out of 40 went down Gabriel said. Lets do this then. Gabriel charges again but this time in his helmet his eyes were red. He picked up one solider by his feet and spun him around taking out 7 soliders and then threw him taking out another 3. 20 down 20 to go he said. He jumped pulled his swords out.

Time skip to 30 minutes later

By now Cleo, Ally, and the Pilot were waking up they were surprised to find there selves in a cave away from the pelican crash.

Gabriel: Hey you guys awake or what

Cleo: What

Allison: What happened to you?!

Gabriel: Just a little battle of like 40vs.1 Ally

But I got to admit it was kind of fun. Alright now back to business the base is not far from here its acutally right outside but I had to make sure there were no more reds nearby.

Cleo: Reds?

Gabriel: The army the blues are going against, now shall we go find my brother, your boyfriend *points at Allison. and Caboose

*everybody walks outside

Allison: Um Gabriel how many men did you say there were

Gabriel: 40 why

Allison: I don't know maybe because there is like 300 body parts out here

Gabriel: Oh so that is what happened when I blacked out.

Cleo: Blackout?

Gabriel: You guys are asking a lot of questions aren't you?

Cleo: Just explain G

Gabriel: When ever I get mad my eyes go red and I think Berzerk comes out. Oh look where here. You first I'm going to make an awesome entrance

Allison: Fine hurry up would you

Gabriel: Make sure you reintroduce me *jumps on roof and waits for signal.

***In base***

Allison: Hey guys told you we'd make it

Caboose: Hey Ally

Church: Hey babe *takes off helmet and gives her Ally a kiss

Tucker: Hey where is the other agent and who is that

Allison: He should be here soon and that's Cl—

Blue solider: Sir were under attack again but we are getting help from another solider I haven't seen before

Church: Well are you two coming

Gabriel: COME ON IS THAT ALL YOU GOT MAN I COULD DO THIS IN MY SLEEP!  
Cleo: Hold on Gabriel were coming

Tucker: You said Gabriel as in my little brother Gabriel.

Allison: Yes and we will explain later

Gabriel: *comes in. Can't I handle this one by myself Ally

Allison: Sure why not

Gabriel: Yes (Radioactive starts playing)

*Gabriel jumps off ledge into final group of reds.  
He kicks one in the head cracking his skull the crushes another ones ribcage and for the final three he pulls out his smgs and shoots the soliders in the face

Cleo: Brutal Gabriel just brutal

Gabriel: Well that's who I am so Ally you want to start to explaning

Time skip to after conversation

Tucker (who is squeazing Gabriel to death):You're an idiot you know that right, you know how worried mom and me were.

Gabriel: Yeah I kinda of do, now can you please let go me you've been hugging me for like an hour.

Church: Now that the reunion is over who's hungry cause I made burgers

Everybody: ME!  
Time skip to supper

Gabriel: Man this is good where did you learn how to cook like this Leo.

Church: Her *points at Allison

Gabriel: Well thanks both of yo—(power plays from Gabriel's helmet and head) *Gabriel stands up and pushes his chair back into something grabs whatever it is by throat and picks it up and slams its head into the table. Who are you?

Elite: Grr. *pulls out energy sword and stabs Gabriel all the way threw its stomatch

*Gabriel coughs up blood right before he falls to the ground

Tucker, Allison, and Cleo: GABRIEL! *opens fire on the alien.

*Gabriel scoots up to the wall so he can sit up Gabriel: I'm fine *tries to stand up but falls down and coughs up a lot more blood

Cleo: No you're not!

Tucker: This is bad that was an energy sword something that makes evading death impossible

Gabriel: Talk about bad luck huh?

Cleo: Stop joking about this you could d—

Gabriel: Stop just stop he said death is going to happen

Caboose: What's happening Tex

Allison: You don't want to know Caboose

Gabriel: Tex huh? Where did that nickname come from sis. Well I'm going to sleep guys *breathes in one more time before stops breathing completely

Caboose: That's creepy why are his eyes still open if he is asleep.

Allison: *sobbing repeat Caboose you don't want to

Know

Time skip to funeral

Funeral director: Gabriel was a very good man—

*Gabriel floats around as a spirit he looks around at everyone there: The Director, North and South Dakota, York, Carolina, Cleo, Ally, Leo, Caboose, and Tucker.

Gabriel: Man this is super depressing I can't watch this anymore *starts toward his body but something is holding him back but he just continues until he reaches his body

*Everyone turns and looks at Gabriel's armor as soon as it starts to play music (Radioactive). Then everyone looks at the coffin as soon as it starts to sound like someone is banging on it.

Gabriel: Man.. I am…. Awesome *punching metal coffin

*Everybody has a stunned face except something or someone in the back corner.

*Gabriel steps out the coffin with red eyes he looks at his hands that are now somehow on fire.

Devil: Ahhhh. Welcome my son.

Gabriel: Son? Wait holy shit DAD?!  
Devil: Miss me *shoots fireball at Gabriel

Gabriel: Man why does everyone want to kill me *jumps out the way

Devil: Well you did kill me with your bare hands.

Gabriel: Well guess what you can't kill me because I'm a demon too.*Points to eyes. In fact I've always have been have demon, the other side of me that I called Bezerk. Plus a demon can't kill a demon

Director: Wait are you saying you were a demon all this time

Gabriel: Of course not I'm saying I've been a full demon since I died and half-demon since I killed my father but this is a first for me too.

Devil: Fine I can't kill you but I will keep an eye you *disappears in a ball of flames

Gabriel: Well, WHO MISSED ME?! *Turns around and gets a hard slap to the face and then a sort of forceful kiss.

Cleo: Don't ever do that to me again!  
Gabriel: *chuckles and kisses her then says Yes mam.

*One year later

Intercom: Agent Brooklyn please report to the cockpit.

Gabriel: What now?

*In the cockpit

Director: Gabriel we need to talk.

Gabriel: About what?  
Director: Well we would like to create a failsafe for Squad Freelancer.

Gabriel: Meaning?  
Director: You will have to kill the squad if they go rouge.

Gabriel: Your crazy

Director: You have to do it

Gabriel: And if I say no

Director: Well have to kill you

Gabriel: No.

Director: Well it was an h—

*Gabriel punches Director in face and runs to his room grabs his stuff then finds a ship and takes off

Intercom: All soliders we have a rouge solider taking off

South: Director who is it?

York: Hey where is Brooklyn?

Director: Well this will anwser both your questions. Agent Brooklyn has gone rouge.

Tex and Cleo: WHAT!

Wash: Well I wouldn't have expected that

Director: I need this team to bring him in alive or dead for his crimes

North: Yes sir

Director: Tex your in charge from now on

Ally: Yes sir, well squad lets go get him shall we

*Cargo Bay

Ally: Solider we need this ship Directors orders

Solider: Go ahead

*Gabriel's ship 30 mins later

Gabriel: Shit! My squad is acutally hunting me,guess its time to disappear *Drives ship to plantet to hide

*Time skip 1 year later

South: Guys I found him he is on planet-227

Ally: Lets move

*Gabriel

Teacher: Gabriel. Gabriel!

Gabriel: Yes!

Teacher: Do you have your homework

Gabriel: Yeah its right here, now can I head to the pep rally

Teacher: Yes you may

*Pep Rally

Jordan: Gabriel where have you been man

Gabriel: Math finishing homework, so what did I miss

Treyvon: Nothin much just me and the basketball team beating some teachers 20 to 9

Taj: *Runs up and says Did you guys here there is this squadron from the UNSC coming to get some body, man I hope they came to recruit me.

Treyvon: Where?  
Taj: Here you dumbass

Treyvon: Oh.

Gabriel: Dude shut up here they c— *Gabriel looks to see his team

Principal: Hello students one of you is very lucky. One of you is being choosen to go to the UNSC

North: Acutally principal we are here to arrest one of your students who has worked with us before, in fact his name is Gabriel Tucker can someone point him out to us

*Everyone looks at Gabriel

Gabriel: Shit.

North: Ahh, there he is. Well Gabriel I need you to come down with yours hand up

Gabriel: *Pushes button and walks down steps

Well looks like you guys have finally found me, took you long enough

Cleo: Gabriel why are you giving up so easisly

Gabriel: Who said I was, I mean you guys now how awesome I am

Ally: Whats that suppost to mean

Wash: Yeah oh wise one

Carolina: Shut up Wash

Gabriel: It means I'm not coming

Ally: I'm afraid you don't have a choice

South: Do you guys here that * We will rock you starts playing.

*Gabriel's armor busts through the door with its music blaring and runs over to Gabriel

Gabriel: You guys like it I upgraded it *Gabriel gets in armor

Gabriel: Well guys it was nice seeing you again but I should leave

Ally: Oh no you don't * Tackles Gabriel

FIGHT SCENE  
Gabriel: do you guys really want to do this

Cleo: We have to bring you in Gabriel

Gabriel: You too then well okay *Grabs Ally and throws her off him then kicks both North and Wash and kicks them knocking them out.

Gabriel: Well looks like its just the girls left

South: Gabriel stop it your acting just like your father

*Gabriel turns around so fast nobody sees it and points his magnum at her face

Gabriel: I AM NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER  
* Cleo kicks the gun out of Gabriel's hand and drop kicks him

Gabriel: Cleo you know I am not going to fight you

Cleo: Then just come back with us and serve your time

Gabriel: Why am I serving time

Cleo: Because you have killed miltiray men from the same army

Gabriel: What?! Who told you that

Cleo: The Director

Gabriel: That explains it the Director wanted me as a failsafe so if the team went rouge I could stop you guys. Cleo he wanted me to kill you guys. Now if I really went rouge don't you think I would have attacked the base.

Carolina: Wow, I wonder why don't belivie you *Team pulls out weapons ant points them at Gabriel

Gabriel: Guys I don't want to fight you

Ally: Then come w—

Gabriel Don't you get it he will either kill me or keep me a secreat so when the rest of the team go bad I can get rid of them!

South: He is not going to do that

Gabriel: Alright I'm done, by the way I got alpha back so be careful *puts chip in the back of his head.

Carolina: Shit move!

*Gabriel slams fist on the ground so the team flys up in the air. Then he kicks them all to the ground, Carolina gets up and sends a fist to his chest, he grabs it puts it to the side and dropkicks her. Wash runs at Gabriel and kicks him but Gabriel sends a fist straight towards his helmet. Tex hits Gabriel then Cleo kicks Gabriel's helmet off. The chip pops out of Gabriel's head and he starts laughing. Gabriel looks up and Ally and Cleo notice his eyes are red.

Gabriel: So he got you guys too

Ally: Gabriel just come with us

Gabriel: I'll do that when I'm dead, which is never going to happen since I can't kill myself and you guys won't kill me watch *Picks up magnum and puts it to his head then pulls the trigger

*Cleo gasp

Gabriel: Told y—

*Maine stabs Gabriel with his knife

Director: Who said we wouldn't kill you

*Gabriel wakes up in a bed in a room with a bunch of equipment. He looks up and sees the whole team staring at him

Gabriel: Shit *Jumps up and tries to run but can't because he is attached to some chains but he keeps pulling until he pulls the chains out the wall. He then grabs the Director by his neck and lifts him off the ground.

Cleo: Gabriel chill out!

Wash: Yeah it was just a training excersise

*Gabriel lets the Director go

Carolina:What happen in there?  
Gabriel: Don't want to talk about it, who set it up though

South: The Director

Gabriel: Not cool and how long was I out

Director:1 year

Gabriel: Something doesn't fell right is it possible for something to have followed me out

*Music plays from Gabriel's helmet

Gabriel: Well that awnsers my question

*Everyone looks up and sees thereselves fighting Gabriel (not the real Gabriel)

Gabriel: HEY! Could you guys chill out

*Fake freelancers looks at Gabriel

F Gabriel: Who the hell are you

Gabriel: Well were you guys other than the fact that were real

F South: That's a lie

Gabriel: Then why the do we look just alike

F South: Ummm.

Gabriel: And you guys just came out of no where, but think about it how did you get here

Carolina: How are we going to handle this

Ally: We can kill them

Director: We can't do that it would kill Agenwt Brooklyn therefore putting Agent Texas and Agent Connetict into depression too

Gabriel: Really, I've died like twice already

F Gabriel: What, we've only died once

Gabriel: Well if you don't move in the next five seconds and find the Director it will be twice for you and three for me

North: Found them *Throws the Director with Maine on the ground

Maine: Grr.

Ditrector: What are you guys doing get him

Ally: Sir you lied to us

Director: What no

Gabriel and F Gabriel: Shut up * Points smgs at him

Cleo: Guys just leave it

Wash: Well we can't get rid of them unless Gabriel dies so

Gabriel: Wait didn't you say we can't die

F Gabriel: Yeah why

*Points smg at his clones head at pulls the trigger

F Cleo: No!

Gabriel: Just as I thought he didn't die

Everyone else: What?

Gabriel: Yep I'm him so I can't kill him

F Gabriel: That's is one thing we have common huh?

Directors: WAKE UP GABRIEL!

Gabriel: What *Starts to wake up in medical bay.

Ally: He's awake

Gabriel: Shit *Notices he is strapped down and in a room with everyone that was apart of his squad.

Wash: Welcome back to the land of the living.

Carolina: Yeah we lost you a couple of times.

Director: Too bad you have to serve some time in my prison

Gabriel: What is your definition of some.

Director: 2 to 4 years.

Gabriel: I think you know me well enough to figure out I will most likely break out.

Cleo: No you won't

Gabriel: And who is going to stop me

Freelancers: Us.

Gabriel: Why

South: You know why

Gabriel: You know what I don't care anymore. Hey dad a little help here!

*Straps burn letting Gabriel roam free.

Director: Stop him!

Gabriel: To late I'm gone *dissapears


End file.
